Escape to the Stars
by Shelby the Hedgehog
Summary: Full summary inside. Takes place after the alien episode. The kids have been kidnapped by aliens and sold...to a circus! No one likes the work at all. Then a daring move is made: an escape into deep space! With no other mean of escape, the kids agree.
1. The New Comers

**A/n: **Baron Von Beef Dip originally came up with this, but since he's stopped writing fanfictions I've decided to write it. And for my Ed Underground fans, I'm sorry but for some reason won't let me update it even though the chapter is complete. I repeat: the chapter is complete. So until that's figured out, I'll be writing this instead.

**Full summary:** This takes place after the alien episode. The Cul-da-sac has been stolen by aliens and the kids…have been sold to a circus?! Well, nobody likes the new job, especially since they're kept in a barn along with the other acts. Their boss, the "Great" Rigatoni, is giving them a very hard time. Basically it's "This better be a good show or no dinner" hard time. After a short while in the circus, a daring move is made: an escape into deep space. With no other means of escape, everyone agrees and makes the escape. With no real direction, they land on the first planet they find. However, the "Great" Rigatoni calls the police on that planet and accuses them of being fugitives who stole his prize act! What will happen to the planet? And will they ever get home?

And now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Escape to the Stars

**Chapter one: The New Comers**

He woke up in the itchy straw, like he had been for nearly a month now. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was but when he did, he regretted it. No real bed or sheets for the whole time, just straw for a mattress, sheets, pillow and blanket. Okay, so you could use the walls to lean against when you sleep but that was the only other option. At least they were allowed to wander about the rest of the barn to stretch out their legs or stiff joints. At least they weren't in any cages.

"Oi, Foxy-Loxy!"

The young fox looked up from his patch of straw to see a familiar Nightmaren floating right in front of him.

"Haven't I asked you politely not to call me that?" the fox asked slightly groggily.

"It's just fun to call you that first thing in the morning," the creature said as his playful purple eyes shined.

"Right, right," the fox said before finally sitting up.

"You weren't sleeping that whole time, I could tell," the Nightmaren said, placing his fists on his sides.

"I was just thinking," the young fox said.

"Right, now get up, breakfast is coming!"

With that said, the Nightmaren flew up, turned ninety degrees backwards, turned forty-five degrees backwards again and flew to the main area of the barn, where the others already were. The young fox crawled to the edge of his sleeping floor as the others called them and looked down. As usual, the others were sitting on the floor, waiting for the food to come. The fox yawned, stretched his arms and began climbing down the latter.

"Mornin' guys," the fox said as he reached the bottom of the latter.

Few of them actually replied, most of them just groaned or mumbled. The fox sighed and took his seat, waiting for breakfast to come. It was just a few minutes after did the doors open. The trainer, a pirate-like robot whom no one liked, came in, carrying the food and water.

"Alright you creatures, get it while you can!" he snapped.

They all lined up while the robot handed out their breakfasts, which was nothing more then bread and water. Once the fox came around, the robot gave him a cold look. Okay, so maybe hot-wiring him to give them more to eat wasn't such a good idea but it was fun while it lasted. The robot slammed his breakfast into the fox's chest and went on to the next one. The fox quietly walked away with his head hung low.

He returned to his sleeping floor, which would have been part of the barn's loft, and ate quietly. They didn't have any shows to worry about for a while, so he had nothing to worry about while he quietly bit into his small loaf of bread with his fangs. He had nearly forgotten what things like fruit tasted like after the past month of living on just water and bread, which was stale half the time. It was a struggle to swallow sometimes, because he would often remember his old life, before he became trapped here.

"Hey," It was the Nightmaren again. The upper part of his head was looking over the floor before he flew over and sat at the fox's side. "I snuck a candy bar from his back pocket when he wasn't looking. I'll let you have it. Besides, I can't eat it."

The fox looked up in surprise as the Nightmaren showed him the brightly wrapped candy.

"Are you serious?" the fox asked before taking it into his hands.

"Yeah, you're a kid, you deserve it," he said.

"Alright," the fox said, tearing open the wrapper.

He licked his lips before biting into it. He had nearly forgotten that something could be so sweet. The chocolate was at the peek of perfection. A mile long smile made it's way onto the fox's face as he ate and the Nightmaren watched in content. The candy bar was gone much too long before the fox wanted it to be. When he realized it was gone, the fox's ears fell into a droop. The Nightmaren was upset about this as well. The fox was so young he didn't deserve to be locked up. None of them did.

"Alright, line up!"

Everyone was down in the main section in a single heartbeat. The one who had ordered the command was Rigatoni their "boss". None of them liked him but if they didn't do what he said it was the Circus Dungeon. And once someone checked in, they didn't check out.

"Alright you freaks, listen up!" Rigatoni snapped, "We've got more acts coming in, and I don't expect them to know much. They are humans after all. So because of this expect your acts to change."

The fox's ears perked. Humans, it had been a long time since he last saw a human but that was beside the point. The point was that things would be different. Humans were weaker then their own species, so he wouldn't know how they'd react to this.

"Dismissed!"

Everyone was gone before Rigatoni could say anything more. They all had hidden so not to be dragged into anything. The fox had taken cover in his sleeping floor with the Nightmaren. They wanted no part of anything that pasta named guy had up his sleeve. Once Rigatoni was gone, everyone relaxed.

"I hate that guy," the Nightmaren mumbled.

"I hear ya," the fox said in agreement.

"I feel sorry for those humans, Rigatoni won't go easy on them," one said quietly.

"Yeah," a human kid said with a single nod.

The two looked from the fox's sleeping floor to see the two others quietly talking. The black haired boy and cape wielding alien were talking quietly to each other.

"They're right you know," the Nightmaren said, "Those humans are going to have a real hard time here."

"I feel sorry for them," the fox mumbled.

"Well there's nothing we can do for them at the moment. All we can do is just sit and wait."

"Yeah…I wonder how they're gonna get here."

Someone else sighed before saying,

"We need to get out of here."

Everyone looked at him.

"Are you crazy? We're in the vast void of space! How do you intend that we get out of here?" the yellow one asked.

"I have friends with spaceships. If I can get in contact with them, we can get out of here," the humanoid cat replied.

"Yeah, well that's not a candle on a cake," another said as he pointed to the small nick taken out of the cat's ear.

"Tell me, do you honestly think I did this to myself? I did when I was rescuing my little brother a few years ago!" the cat said.

"Guys don't fight!" the fox called, "We need to keep our strength and energy for when we need it."

"He's right you know," a small voice said from under the fox's sleeping floor. "Besides, when the those humans come, we need to be ready and not so stressed."

"The runt's right you know," another agreed. "We're all just stressed because we haven't been out of this dump for a while."

"For once the weapons nut says something worth listening to," the Nightmaren taunted.

The yellow creature growled at him, slightly wishing he had some of his bazookas. Then he'd be sorry.

"Calm down, the last thing we need is a fight," the cat said.

"Say," the fox spoke up, "If we were to escape, don't you think we should try and break the guys in the dungeon out?"

"Why would we do that?" the yellow creature now asked.

"…"

"You don't have to tell us if-"

"My best friend was thrown in there," the fox said quietly. "He's the only family I have left, both of my parents are dead."

All of them were quiet. The few wearing something on their heads removed them in respect.

"Rigatoni did the same to my best friend too," the yellow creature admitted quietly, "He's using him as security because he placed a bomb in 'im. I can't leave here or else Rigatoni will blow him up."

"He did the same to one of my friends and my brother, and I can't leave without them," another mumbled quietly.

"He's got my whole team locked up down there, I can't go anywhere unless I know they're okay," the black hair boy admitted.

"My best friend is in chains, and there's nothing I can do about it," another mumbled quietly.

"He's got two of my friends as well," the Nightmaren said in a somewhat quiet voice.

The heaviness of the air grew heavy as they grew sadder. Well, most of them grew sadder.

The cat sat on the floor and stared at were a window would be. All of them were boarded up but he still stared at it. His family was safe along with his friends. He just needed to break her out and he could escape, but he would never leave without the others. Still, he missed his little brother. He knew not where he was or if he was doing well. He just wanted to see him again.

"Brother…"

--

"Are these them?" Rigatoni asked.

"Here they are boss!" Razorbeard replied as he pulled the cage.

Inside were several different humans, all of them fast asleep.

"Oh yeah, they'll do well in our circus," Rigatoni said before turning to the poacher. "How much?"

"Well, considering how many there are, I'd normally put on a high price, but they're still young, so I'll say…fire-thousand each."

"Five-thousand?! I'd have expected twice as much!" he said.

"You want me to boost the price?" the poacher asked.

"No, five-thousand each will do," he said in reply.

"Which ones do you want boss?" Razorbeard asked.

"Hm, since their such a bargain, I'll take them all!" Rigatoni said.

"Okay, that's nine kids. That'll be forty-five thousand!"

Razorbeard handed the humanoid lion his payment.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, as always," lion said before tipping his hat.

"Razorbeard, put those freaks in the barn with the others!" Rigatoni snapped.

"Right boss," the robot said before pulling the cage off.

**--**

**I'm pretty sure you're going to recognize some of the other "performers" in chapter two. Maybe you recognize someone from this chapter? Either way, please review**


	2. Welcome to the Group

**Disclaimer: I own no one other then Shooting Star. Rigatoni is from a short running Rayman TV series.**

**Chapter two: Welcome to the Group**

Double D was the first one to wake up. He was strangely uncomfortable as he slowly sat up. Plus he was also cold. He wondered if he had caught a cold from last night's action, it was the dead of winter after all.

"Hey, one of them are comin' around," he heard a voice say.

Double D didn't put too much thought into it, thinking he was still half asleep and still dreaming. He rubbed his eyes, to see dark figures staring at him with glowing eyes from behind metal bars. He squeaked slightly as panic took over and scooted away from them, only to trip over something. When he looked, he saw that what tripped over was in fact his friend Eddy.

"Eddy?" Double D whispered. "Eddy, wake up!"

"Ngh, five more minutes Mom," Eddy mumbled.

"Eddy, wake up now!" Double D said, now shaking him roughly.

Partly awake, Eddy realized who was trying to wake him.

"Get out of my room Double D," Eddy groaned.

"Eddy, we're not in your room, we're not even in your house," Double D said quietly, "I don't think we're even in Peach Creek anymore."

Eddy was now more confused then annoyed. When he looked to where Double D had, he understood what his friend was getting at.

"Double D, please tell me I'm dreaming," Eddy whimpered.

"I'll pinch you if you pinch me," Double D whimpered as well.

They both grabbed the other's arm and pinched. Nope, they weren't dreaming.

"Where are we?" Eddy whispered.

"I don't know," Double D replied.

Then, one of the dark figures reached towards them through the bars. Double D and Eddy couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer. They screamed at the top of their lungs. The hand returned from once it came and the dark figures backed up slightly. The combined screaming also woke the others.

"Hey, what's all the racket?!" Kevin yelled even though it was slightly groggy.

"LOOK!" the two terrified boy s cried.

It took one glance for the others before they too stared screaming. Most of the kids were screaming bloody murder due to the fact that they had been staking out an "alien invested" house. Rolf was probably the calmest of them, and he was screaming his lungs out. This was because he had listened to the soil, but, according to him, the dirt did not speak to him.

"I'VE HAD IT!" someone yelled, "**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP**!"

The voice was coming from the other side of the bars.

"Calm down," a young voice said with a hint of concern in his voice. It was directed more to the angry voice then the kids.

Most of the kids stared at them in fear. They weren't exactly over the whole alien episode yet. Jimmy was the first to calm down enough to speak to them.

"W-Where have y-you t-t-t-taken us?" he asked. "And why are you h-h-h-h-holding us p-p-p-p-prisoner in this c-c-c-c-cage?"

"You can leave the cage any time you want, the door's open," the young voice now said as once of the figures gesturing to the left.

When they looked, sure enough, the door was wide open.

"As for your first question, we don't know where we are either, other then in outer space," the young voice now said. Well that proved the alien theory correct. "And we aren't holding you prisoner. We're imprisoned just as much as you guys are, if not more."

The kids looked at the source of the voice as they stepped out of the cage, surprised to see that it had wheels on it.

"Where are we?" Double D asked, calming down slightly.

"The "Great Rigatoni Circus", and we are the current acts."

"But isn't Rigatoni a kind of pasta?" Sarah asked as she stepped down.

"Yeah, but don't say it to his face, otherwise you'll be thrown in the Circus Dungeon," the voice that yelled said. "And once someone "checks in" they don't check out."

"Well then why are you here?" Nazz asked, somewhat freaked out.

"Didn't you hear the kid?" the voice that had yelled asked, "We're being held prisoner here!"

"That's terrible!" Jimmy said.

"I'll say, and all we have to eat is bread and water!" a female voice with a British accent said. There was something…different about the voice, but they couldn't exactly describe it.

"Someone hit the lights!" another voice said.

"I'm on it!" the British voice said.

"You guys realize that if Ravioli or whatever his name is realizes we're still up he's gonna throw us into the dungeon," a beach boy voice said.

"Don't worry about it No Neck Nick!" the British voice said from…the ceiling?

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!" the voice yelled back.

"No Neck Nick?" Eddy asked.

"That's what Rigatoni calls him in our shows," the young voice said, "He gives us the most ridicules names."

"Pyo!" an even younger voice agreed.

"What kind of weird names exactly?" Double D asked.

"He calls me Foxy-Loxy," the young voice said. "That's not even close to my name!"

"What is your name then?" Johnny asked.

"Hold on, I found the lights!" the British voice said from up above.

The room suddenly filled with light revealing their mysterious "captives". The one closest one to them was in fact a humanoid fox, probably the young voice who had been talking to them. He had large baby blue eyes, three extremely long bangs that hung from his forehead, and was no bigger then Jimmy if you included his large ears. He had a white muzzle with a small black nose. His chest and belly were also white, and stuck out at the sides of his chest but not too far, the same for the ends of his muzzle, while it grew wider the farther down it was. The rest of his body was sunburst yellow. He wore white gloves on his hands, white socks, and sneakers that were red on the fronts and white at the back. Jimmy took a slight liking to him since he seemed very kind and his fur was very fluffy, even though they couldn't see his tail.

Next to him was a less cute looking alien, despite the fact that he was also quite furry! He was also sunburst yellow but had dark orange stripes covering his body, including his strangely large ears. He wore dark brown gloves over his hands along with green khaki pants. His yellow-green eyes were similar to a human's and at the time they glittered with irritation in the young fox's direction. He also had a tail that was pretty low to the ground at the time, with a tuft of fur at the end, making it similar to a lion's tail and it also had straw stuck in the fur.

The next one was surprising to them: he was a dragon. He was purple with two large yellow horns sticking out of his head. A long membrane went down his head, neck, and tail, where a yellow ball similar to a rattlesnake's rattle resided. His neck and underbelly were also yellow. His wings were yellow near the tops, while the membrane was a brownish orange. Around his neck was golden ring, and it looked rather tight as well.

After him was a creature none of them could make sense of: he had no arm, legs, or neck! He had hair that matched his skin perfectly, except at the ends where it turned orange. He also had a very large nose and small eyes. He was wearing a purple hoodie with a white zero on the front, red string handing from the front and a red hood. He was also wearing yellow sneakers that wear white at the very bottoms while his gloved hands were white.

The next one was a small pink ball like creature with stubs for arms. He was really quite cute. His feet were a darker shade of pink. He had a very happy look on his face.

The next one was wearing a mask with four ridges on the top over his face which only showed his yellow eyes but his body was also round and somewhat larger then the pink one. He had armor on his shoulders, which had yellow at the ends, a collar at the back (of his neck?), and a dark blue cape that was wrapped around him, hiding most of his body. From what they could tell, he had indigo feet. Maybe he and the pink one were of the same species?

The next one was a human boy, about fourteen years old. He had baby blue eyes and spiky raven black hair. He was wearing a brown schoolboy's shirt, blue dress pants, and black and white sneakers

The next one was probably strangest. He had large brown eyes and large eyebrows. He had a blue outfit that only stayed on his torso with a strange looking belt went around his waste. His arms and legs were white while his hands were red. He wore aqua green boots and a bright pinkish red cape. He also had a strange looking piece that hung from his forehead and covered his right eye. It was some sort of visor. But there was more to him. His head was large and white at the back, with a large antenna at the back of his head, with a pinkish red orb at the end. From the looks of him, he was a young adult. If they could see the left side of his chest, he'd see an old wound that was slowly healing.

The final one had the warmest smile of them all. He was a humanoid cat, probably a tabby, with a white muzzle that was much like the fox's. He had large kind blue eyes, a small black nose, and two large triangular ears, his left one had a small section missing from it, probably from a fight. He wore an indigo blue outfit that covered most of his body, with a falling star on his torso. His boots were jade green with warn grey toes and a crimson red cape hung from his shoulders.

"My word," Double D whispered.

The fox stepped forward.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails," he said cutely.

"Tails? Why do people call you that?" Kevin asked.

The fox looked to the ground for a second before turning around and showing them. They almost gasped when they saw that he had two tails! Kevin was the first to verbalize it.

"Whoa, he's got two tails," he barely managed to mutter.

"Yeah…do you think that's weird?" Tails asked quietly.

From the way he had asked it, it was obvious that he had been teased about the extra limb. Kevin opened his mouth to respond but Double D beat him to it.

"No, in fact, it's quite amazing," the boy admitted.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Eddy agreed.

The kids then began to compliment the young fox about his extra tail. Well, everyone complimented except for Kevin. The other aliens, who had tensed up ready to defend one of the youngest members of their troupe, relaxed.

"Well, nice to see you're all getting along!"

The voice was coming from the ceiling. The kids looked up and got a surprise: there was another alien floating there. They couldn't exactly tell which gender this one was but let's just call this one a boy. As to what he looked liked like, he had large playful purple eyes that were shaped like ovals. He had no nose but a sort of smirk plastered to his face. He wore a jester's hat that was purple with darker shades of purple stripes on it. He wore a color colorful vest over a white shirt with silver flowers sewn into the sleeves. In his chest was a large red jewel. He wore white gloves with cuffs that had purple and yellow triangles on the top and bottom. His lower half was also purple, while he had yellow and pink sections on his shoes. He was without a doubt, the strangest looking one there.

"Who…who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"My name is NiGHTS," he then said before flying down to their level, "I'm from a place known as the Night Dimension, even though I'm a Nightmaren."

"What do you mean?" Double D asked.

"Nightmarens usually live in the realm of Nightmare, but I live in Nightopia, the paradise of the Night Dimension."

"I see. Exactly, who are you all and what are you?" Double D now asked.

"And where do you come from?!" Ed cried.

"I'm a Mobian fox from the planet Mobius," Tails said in a cheery tone.

"I'm what's known as Lombax from Planet Veldin from the Solana Galaxy, the name's Ratchet by the way," the yellow alien answered.

"I'm a dragon, and my name's Spyro, from Planet Drago," the purple dragon said with a kind smile.

"I'm Rayman and…I have no idea what I am," the limbless one said without any worry in his voice.

"Kirby!" the pink one squeaked.

"Excuse me?" Double D asked.

"That's Kirby," the one with the mask said in a deep voice, "He doesn't speak much English. I am Meta Knight, we both hail from the planet Popstar."

"But what are you guys then?" Eddy asked.

If looks could kill, the glare Meta Knight gave Eddy would have him dead on the spot from stab wounds in both lungs, his gut and even his heart, followed with kicking his corpse around a little.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like talking about that kind of stuff. My name is Chrio by the way," the human boy said, "I'm from Planet Shugazoom."

"My name is Mighty," the strange alien said, "I am a Bomberman from the Bomber Planet."

"My name is Shooting Star, I am a Starico from Planet Hoshi No," the humanoid cat said with a graceful bow. He and Mighty had a sort of "warmth" to them it was really friendly. Because of it, the kids took an instant liking to the two.

"And the guy in corner is Mario from Planet Mushroom," NiGHTS said as he pointed over his shoulder.

They looked to the dark corner to see a short yet plump man fast asleep. He had a large nose, a brown mustache, blue overalls with golden buckles, brown shoes, a red shirt, white gloves, and a red cap with the letter 'M' on it.

"Well now that you know who we are, mind telling us your names?" Tails asked.

"Oh, pardon my manners, my name is Eddward but everyone just calls me Double D," the hat bearing boy said.

"Name's Eddy."

"I am Ed!"

"We're the Eds!" Eddy declared.

"Or as I call them, Dork, Dork and Dorky," Kevin said, who snickered. He failed to notice that none of them were impressed, "Anyways, I'm Kevin."

"Hi, I'm Nazz."

"I am Rolf."

"I-I-I-I'm Jimmy."

"I'm Johnny, and this is Plank!"

"And my name is Sarah."

"We're from a planet called Earth," Double D finished.

"I knew that," NiGHTS said in a relaxed tone.

"No you didn't," Eddy said.

"Oh, I know more about you guys then you think I do," the nightmaren said.

Tails decided to explain.

"NiGHTS' world, the Night Dimension, is known to us as the "World of Dreams", and it's possible for us to visit that world only while we're fast asleep," the two tailed fox explained, "NiGHTS, like other residents of the Night Dimension and Nightmare, can enter other people's deans. That is, until Rigatoni captured him and threw him in here. You may have possibly met him while you guys were asleep and don't remember it."

"Why wouldn't we remember it?" Eddy asked.

"It's just some sort of effect of waking up from the Night Dimension," Tails said, "The creature known as the Awaker drags us out of our dreams so that we can wake up. Usually we're too deeply asleep to remember our dreams, but the ones you do are when you're slightly more conscious but not as much awake. One study on my planet even proved you have a minimum of three dreams a night!"

"The kid's right," NiGHTS said.

"Wait," Double D said, now noticing something, "If you live in the other dimension, then how did you get here?"

"The Nightmare who made me, Wizeman, was trying to completely destroy Nightopia," NiGHTS explained, "I defied him and began fighting against him, simply because…well, I didn't like him. With the help of two visitors, people from the waking world I mean, I managed to defeat him. But in defeating him, all of his creations were destroyed. It nearly happened to me as well. I managed to survive and escape to waking world, although I'm not all too sure as to how I did it though."

"Well can't you use your powers or something to get out of here?" Eddy asked.

"No chance, Rigatoni knows our every move," Ratchet said, pointing to a security camera.

"On top of that, he put up a force field around the barn that keeps us from using any of our abilities," Tails now explained, "And as for the weapons we had, he took them away so we couldn't get out of here. He also has a bunch of hostages, and they're our friends, so we can't leave unless we get them out of there."

"Rough," Kevin said, "Well I'm out of here."

The aliens looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't do that!" Chiro said.

"Why not?" Kevin asked as he headed towards the door.

NiGHTS carefully pulled a small chunk of wood from a support beam and threw it at the door. It hit the door with a small 'clunk' but as soon as it did, it was electrocuted. The Peach Creek kids watched as it fell to the ground as a smolder.

"That's why you can't leave," Chiro said.

"They've got this whole place locked up tight," Spyro said.

"The only one of us who can really do anything is NiGHTS, and all he can do is fly around," Chiro sighed before mumbling, "I can't even access the Power Primate."

"Hey, I can't even use my Twinkle Dust, so don't complain!" the nightmaren snapped, having heard the second part.

"Guys, don't fight!" Tails cried before any fists could fly.

"Tails is right you guys," Mighty said as he grabbed NiGHTS, "We don't need Rigatoni coming down here to see what's going on!"

"Listen to Mighty!" Shooting Star said as he held Chiro back.

"Don't mind them," Ratchet said, "They're just cranky because they haven't had much to eat lately."

"What is there to eat here?" Eddy asked.

"Bread, stale bread, and water," Ratchet said as he listed the few options.

"…That's it?" Eddy asked, "What about jawbreakers?"

"Jawwhats?" the yellow alien asked.

"Jawbreakers," Tails answered, "They're a type of candy."

"Well, I'd hate to break it to ya kid, but there's no such thing as candy here," Ratchet said.

Eddy simply stood there. His face was completely blank.

"Eddy?" Double D asked, gently poking him. Eddy fell over, stiff as a board.

"What's with him?" Mighty asked.

Before anyone could answer, Ed started twitching a little.

"What's with you?" Chiro asked him upon noticing.

"Is there any" Ed twitched some more, "gravy?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't so much as seen the stuff in months," the Lombax said with his arms crossed.

Some of them now noticed that Ed was sweating up a storm. Rings began to form under his eyes as well. Tails and Meta Knight were the first to realize what it was.

"Uh oh," Tails mumbled.

"What is it?" Chiro asked.

"He's showing more and more symptoms of Withdrawal," the fox said.

"What's 'Withdrawal'?" Sarah asked.

"When you lose your senses because your body wants more things like junk food," Meta Knight explained, "Kirby went through something similar not too long ago. It wasn't exactly pleasant to watch."

"Scary," Jimmy mumbled.

"That explains why he loves gravy so much," Double D concluded.

"You mean he eats anything with gravy on it?" Spyro asked.

"No, he'll eat it just plain, without anything," Eddy answered.

The aliens were slightly disgusted and disturbed by this.

"Since the only cure is to never let him eat…it again," Meta Knight couldn't bring himself to say 'gravy', "He'll experience a living Heck until he's cured."

Sarah got an evil smirk. That didn't sound half bad to her.

"What's with the evil look?" Mighty asked her.

"I'm simply going to enjoy my brother's torment," she smirked.

"That's mean!" Mighty suddenly snapped.

"So what?" Sarah now asked.

"You shouldn't talk about your big brother like that, it's really mean!" Mighty's voice was strong and firm as he said that.

"Yeah, getting her to stop being mean is like trying to get a fish to breathe air," Eddy grumbled.

**--**

**Well, there's chapter two. For those of you who don't know, Mighty is from Bomberman Jetterz, a pretty cool anime that has yet to come from America. I just couldn't stand the thought of him dying, so I'm going to add some twists to what really happened on the day he "died". As for Shooting Star, he's from an book series/anime/manga/comic book I'm writing. This also has no connection to Ed Underground I or II. R&R please. **


End file.
